Saint Academy
by hadaika kazama
Summary: Tujuanku adalah Exorcist. Masuk ke S.A dan menjadi pemburu iblis bernama Satan yang telah membunuh temanku. /Saint Academy ternyata sekolah yang penuh dengan kejutan. Termasuk kejutan yang sangat membuatku tak percaya. /Kenapa bisa ia mirip dengan Menma yang sudah tiada! / Aku tidak kenal Menma, aku Naruto-ttebayo!/ Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo \\(•x•)/...**

 **fanfic kali ini ini bergenre fantasy, sekali sekali nyoba genre fantasy**

 **Terinpirasi dari film Saint Seiya sih, tapi cuma nama saintnya saja yang saya pakai. Jalan ceritanya sama kekuatannya hasil sendiri kok~**

 **Oke, happy reading minna~^^  
**

* * *

Sekedar info~ -3- (buat fanficnya)

Saint yang dimaksud di sini adalah sebutan untuk para calon maupun ksatria suci yang dididik agar suatu saat nanti dapat menjadi guardian Konoha.

Saint di sini dikelompokkan menjadi 4 jenis kekuatan yang berbeda:

 **Holy ability** :

Kekuatan suci. Kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan cahaya, dan menghilangkan suatu kutukan akibat darkness ability. Kekuatan holy ability ini juga mampu menyembuhkan luka hingga pada tingkat tertentu serta melepaskan serangan dalam bentuk cahaya atau petir. Orang berkemampuan ini sama sekali tidak akan mampu menguasai darkness ability.

 **Darkness ability:**

Sesuai namanya kekuatan ini berdasarkan pada kekuatan kegelapan. Kekuatan yang mampu untuk melepaskan suatu kutukan pada lawan dan mampu melepaskan frekuensi serangan yang cukup kuat serta dapat membuat sebuah ilusi mengerikan. Orang yang memiliki ability ini hanyalah mereka yang berstatus "demon saint". Sama halnya dengan holy ability, orang berkemampuan darkness ini tak akan dapat menguasai holy ability.

 **Nature ability** :

Ability ini menggunakan bantuan dari alam. Pengguna ability macam ini menggunakan kekuatan dari alam alam yang ada seperti api, air, angin, tumbuhan, es, dll. Tetapi tidak semua elemen bisa digunakan. Saint umumnya hanya dapat menguasai dua hingga empat elemen saja. Orang yang mampu menguasai hingga lebih dari lima elemen disebut " rare saint". Ability semacam ini juga dapat menjadi kekuatan para pemilik holy ability dan darkness ability.

 **Eye ability:**

Ability yang berdasarkan pada kemampuan mata si pengguna. Eye ability tidak terbatas jenisnya. Sangat bervariasi dan memiliki fungsi sendiri-sendiri. Penggunanya hanya dapat mendapat satu jenis eye ability saja. Akan tetapi, saint ability ini tidak akan mampu menguasai holy ability, darkness ability, maupun nature ability.

Para saint biasanya akan memiliki senjata sesuai dengan ability yang mereka miliki. Terkecuali untuk saint berkekuatan eye ability. Mereka akan mendapatkan senjata yang dapat digunakan dari jarak jauh karena mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyerang.

Nah, sekian dulu infonya, kita mulai~

•

 **A Narusaku fanfiction**

•

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

•

 **Pair: Narusaku slight Sasuhina**

•

 **®Warning: AU, Ooc, Alur Gaje, Typo bersebaran, alur kecepatan.**

•

 **-Saint Academy-**

 **.**

 **By Hadaika Kazama**

 **Chapter 01: S.A (Saint Academy)**

 **[Sakura Pov]**

Saint itu apa?

Entahlah, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Justru karena alasan itulah aku memilih masuk ke sekolah ini. Itung-itung menepati janjiku pada Menma juga.

Sekolah para calon saint dengan ability mereka masing-masing. S.A ( Saint Academy ).

Kudengar dari ibuku sih tempat ini adalah sekolah untuk mendidik anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan serta ability-ability khusus pada diri mereka. Jenis ability milikku sendiri adalah nature ability dan sedikit err... holy ability sepertinya. Lalu sekedar informasi, orangtuaku adalah lulusan sekolah ini juga.

"Menma... aku sudah ada di sini."

"Di sekolah impian kita berdua..." ucapku getir. Tentu saja aku hanya berbicara sendiri. Orang yang tadi kusebutkan namanya itu sebenarnya sudah tiada. Ia meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Sungguh kejadian yang menyedihkan.

Dulu aku pernah membuat janji dengannya. Berusaha agar bisa masuk ke sekolah saint ini agar nanti dapat menjadi guardian.

Tapi kali ini, menjadi guardian bukan lagi tujuanku. Tujuanku yang sesungguhnya adalah menjadi seorang _Exorcist._

Saat ini aku tepat berada di depan gerbang S.A. Mengagumi betapa megahnya sekolah khusus para saint ini. Arsitektur bangunannya memang seperti sekolah SMU pada umumnya, sih. Tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu...begitu...begitu elit.

Wuihh, aku akan bersekolah di sekolah elit ini. Mengenakan seragam dari S.A yang kudengar bertuliskan "Saint" di bagian jas sekolah yang dibordir dengan benang emas. Keren!

Kakiku pun mulai berjalan masuk ke sekolah besar yang telah menjadi janji antara aku dan Menma. Seraya berjalan, mataku bergerak gelisah mencari-cari tempat dimana untuk mendaftar.

Puk!

Aku merasa bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat, badanku memutar dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ma..maaf, apa kau tahu dimana tempat pendaftaran siswa baru S.A?" Tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusia denganku. 16 tahun. Ia terlihat gugup.

"A..ah, maaf, aku juga sedang mencarinya. Jika kau mau, kita cari berdua saja." Jawabku gugup.

"I..iya, boleh juga."

Oke, perjalan mencari tempat pendaftaran pun dilanjutkan. Sekali lagi, pandanganku sudah kusebar ke sekeliling ruangan ini untuk mencari tempat itu namun tidak ada satu pun ruangan yang memiliki tanda-tanda(?) bahwa itu tempat pendaftaran. Haihh, sekolah ini terlalu besar hingga susah mencarinya.

"Aahh!"

"A..apa?!" Pekikku terkejut. Gadis di sebelahku ini tadi baru saja berteriak.

"Aku ingat sekarang! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Astaga..."

"Hah?!" Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

Gadis bersurai indigo sepunggungnya itu tidak menggubris keherananku dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Gadis itu sedang apa?

Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya dan apa yang tertampil pada iris matanya membuatku terkejut. Iris matanya yang semula berwarna lavender berubah menjadi violet pekat dengan tanda berwarna kuning di tengahnya yang mirip seperti pembidik pada senapan atau laser.

'A..apa-apaan gadis ini sebenarnya? Kenapa matanya bisa berubah seperti itu?'

" _Eye ability, posisition eye, on_!" Ujar gadis itu tetap membuatku tak mengerti.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti arah pandangangannya.

Ia tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit yang membuatku hanya bingung dan terbengong saja.

"Ketemu!" Teriaknya gembira

"Eh? Sungguh?" Ucapku tak percaya. Baru beberapa menit saja ia mengedarkan pandangannya tetapi langsung bisa menemukannya?!

"Benar. Tempat pendaftarannya ada di lantai dua sekolah ini. Kira-kira jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari kita. Cukup naik tangga di sebelah toilet wanita kita bisa sampai. Hanya dua sampai tiga menit saja kok dari sini." Jelasnya yang sukses membuatku berdecak kagum.

"Sugoii...kau cepat sekali menemukannya, mana detail banget lagi. Aku sendiri saja sudah mencari lebih dari lima belas menit tidak ketemu." Pujiku

Gadis itu tersipu malu. "Ini berkat eye ability milikku."

"Eye ability?"

"Benar. Aku memiliki jenis eye ability posisition eye. Dengan ini, aku mampu mencari dan menentukan jarak serta waktu dari tempat, orang, maupun benda yang jauh sekalipun." Jelasnya lagi yang berhasil membuatku kagum hingga dua kali.

"Keren sekali..."

"...Hinata.."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depanku.

"A..aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal juga, Hinata!" Sahutku dengan membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Nah, ayo!"

"Oke!"

Waahh, baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini aku sudah melihat jenis ability yang luar biasa kerennya. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau aku akan masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai murid dari S.A. pasti akan kagum berkali-kali melihat kemampuan dari teman satu kelasku nanti.

Wuuiihh, nggak sabaaarr...

* * *

 **~oOo~**

"Silahkan, ini formulir pendaftaran dan seragamnya."

Secarik kertas dan sebuah plastik berisikan pakaian berwarna dominan hitam dengan sedikit motif kotak-kotak tersebut aku terima dari tangan wanita di tempat pendaftaran tersebut.

"Oke, terima kasih." Ucapku singkat.

"Sakura-chan! Sini! Sini!"

Aku mendengar suara itu. Pandanganku bergerak mencari arah suara berasal. Bingo! Gadis berkemampuan eye ability dengan surai indigonya itu sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Ah, dia pasti mengajakku untuk duduk di kursi itu bersamanya.

Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Wahh, sepertinya seragam S.A keren ya!" Ucap Hinata riang.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakainya."

Banyak juga anak yang mendaftar ke S.A ini. Mereka semua adalah saint juga sepertinya. Nah, kira-kira ability macam apa yang mereka milikki. Aku berharap semoga saja ada pengguna nature ability sepertiku.

Mataku bergerak-gerak melihat macam-macam anak yang sedang mendaftar. Ada anak beralis tebal yang sedang berbicara kepada temannya dengan semangat berapi-api (haha...), ada anak laki-laki yang memiliki tatto merah di kedua pipinya dan sedang membawa anjing (untuk apa?!), anak perempuan bersurai cepol dua dengan gaya pakaian seperti China, dan err... laki-laki berambut raven bermata Onyx yang tampan dan cool. Banyak sekali anak di ruangan ini.

Bervariasi juga ya, orang-orangnya.

Namun pandangan mataku terhenti pada seseorang yang membuat jantungku terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Anak itu. Anak yang sedang berdiri di seberang ruangan bersama dengan anak berambut raven tadi. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan anak itu.

Iris mata itu, surai blonde acak-acakkan itu, wajah itu. Semua hal yang berhasil membuat tubuhku gemetaran. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya padaku. Aku mendengar hal itu tapi sama sekali tidak aku hiraukan. Pandangan mataku masih tertuju pada orang itu.

Tidak mungkin. Mustahil, seingatku ia sudah tiada. Aku tahu betul ia meninggal di hadapanku. Tepat di depan mataku.

"Me...Menma..." Gumamku tidak percaya atas apa yang kulihat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berusaha mengejar anak berciri fisik mirip Menma tersebut yang sepertinya mulai meninggalkan anak bermata Onyx itu.

"Ah?! Sakura-chan mau kemana?"

'Mana mungkin. Mana mungkin. Menma sudah tiada. Ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini seharusnya.' Pikirku dengan tetap mengejar anak itu.

Namun belum sempat aku menemuinya, ia sudah hilang begitu saja. Ia menghilang begitu aku sampai di koridor salah satu kelas ini. Kemana dia?

"Ha..halusinasikah?" Ucapku seraya tetap mengamati koridor ini. Berharap anak tadi muncul di hadapannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak melihat anak mirip Menma itu lagi.

"Haahhh, sudah kuduga itu hanya halusinasi saja. Mana mungkin Menma masih hidup."

Aku merapikan kembali pikiranku yang sempat kacau tadi dan mengatur napasku agar tenang. Di dalam hati, aku meyakinkan bahwa Menma sudah tiada. Ia sudah pergi.

Selamanya...

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Hinata dari kejauhan. Ah, sepertinya dia kelelahan akibat mengejarku.

Kini pandanganku beralih menatapnya yang sedang menghampiriku.

"Hahh, hah, kenapa kau lari begitu saja tadi, Sakura-chan?" Tanya gadis itu

Nah, aku harus jawab apa? Mengejar halusinasiku sendiri? Atau mengejar orang yang mirip dengan temanku yang sudah tiada?

"Engg tidak, aku hanya merasa melihat seseorang yang kukenal saja tadi. Maafkan aku." Benar, itu alasan yang tepat

"Kau punya kenalan di sini?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja dia itu..."

"Dia itu?"

"Ah sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Kita kembali ke tempat pendaftaran dan menyerahkan formulir ini." Ajakku seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"A..ah, baiklah.."

Tadi baru saja aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Menma. Sebenarnya tadi itu terasa terlalu nyata kalau untuk dikatakan sebagai halusinasi. Namun jika bukan halusinasi anak itu siapa? Kenapa bisa semirip itu dengan Menma. Saudara kembar Menmakah?

"Etto, kau yakin ini tempat pendaftarannya, Sakura-chan?" Ujar Hinata sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, apa? Iya tentu saja! Ini..."

-Singgggg~

-Krik! Krik!

"Eh?"

Lho?

Ini dimana?

Kok tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di tempat lain. Di koridor kelas yang sepi dan gelap tidak seperti tempat yang tadi. Seram sekali auranya.

Aku celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekitar. Gelap. Tidak ada seorangpun lagi selain dirinya dan Hinata di tempat ini. Tempat ini seperti setting film horor saja.

Dimana ini?

'Se...seram...' ucapku ketakutan. Aku bergidik ngeri sementara Hinata mencengkeram erat bahuku.

"Sakura-chan, ki..kita dimana ini?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang ketakutan. Ia juga sedikit menggigil dan itu bisa kurasakan karena cengkraman Hinata di bahuku.

"Hinata, kita... kita..."

"Kita apa?"

"Kita..."

"KITA NYASAARR, HIEEE!"

"E..EHHH?!"

(Chapter 01 End)

Tbc...

...

* * *

 **Oke, chapter 01 sekian dulu~**

 **Any** **review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla~**

 **Apa Kabaaaarrr? (PLAKK! XD)**

 **update kali ini (yeyy..yeyy)**

 **Ok, sesuai janji, waktu itu salah ketik chapter 3, harusnya chapter 2 ya, (hehe... author nggak fokus, butuh a*ua XD)**

• **Harunatsu Atsuka:** Makasih, silahkan^^

• **Ui nakatsugawa:** Arigatou~^^

• **Rohimbae88:** Iya, sekarang sudahdiperpanjang, kok

• **DAMARWULAN:** Gimana ya, asyik aja kalaulihat mereka jadi sahabat. Tapi nanti ada saatnya mereka akan jadi musuh, kok^^

• **Paijo Payah:** Iya mereka nyasar XD, sekolahnya mirip labirin soalnya (hehe..)

• **Aion Sun Rise:** Makasih, nanti di chapter ini dijelaskan kenapa mereka bisa lupa waktu itu XD

• **Yellow flash 115:** Siapp! :D

• **NS:** Ok~

• **Guest:** Ada, kok

• **Ae Hatake:** Siapp! Rogerr! (Plakkk!)

• **HyperBlack Hole:** Semoga saja tidak ya, hehe...

• **Gale008:** Usulnya suka banget! Akan aku coba pakai nanti, mungkin obito cocok ya

• **Namikaze Chaerim:** Makasih...siapp, Salam NS juga~^^

• **Aprilia NS:** Makasih semangatnya, nanti Ino akan hadir disini

• **Mikko Azzura:** Siapp^^

• **Yudistria:** Makasih banyak sarannya, nanti elemen kriatal termasuk dalam elemen es.

 **Nah, tak perlu berpanjang lebar lagi, kita langsung cek ceritanya~**

 **Capsus~ (plakkk! •x•)**

 **_ Saint Academy _**

 **(Chapter 02: Uzumaki Naruto!)**

 **[Normal Pov]**

Sakura merapikan seragam S.A yang sudah ia kenakan. Ia mengecek dari atas hingga bawah. Yak! Sudah rapi.

Oh tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan rambutnya?

Ia berhenti sejenak dan merapikan kembali surai soft pinknya yang sudah ia ikat satu berbentuk ponytail dengan pita merah sebagai hiasannya.

Setelah merasa pas, barulah ia beranjak dari kamar mandi wanita yang ada di sebelah tangga S.A dan memakai kembali sepatu ruangannya.

"Bagus, aku benar-benar suka baju seragam ini." Ucapnya bangga.

Seragam S.A dominan berwarna hitam mulai dari rok hingga jas sekolah. Tentu saja supaya lebih manis(?), ditambahkan motif kotak-kotak berwarna pink untuk wanita dan biru untuk pria. Kemeja yang digunakan juga cukup unik. Dengan bagian bawah kemeja sedikit panjang berbentuk segitiga dan dibiarkan keluar. Hal yang paling disukainya adalah tulisan "Saint" yang ada di bagian lengan kanan jas sekolah.

Kali ini ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang baru. Kelas 1-3.

Sakura diam-diam sedang berpikir dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bagaimana ia akan bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya nanti.

Sebenarnya nggak jadi masalah berat juga sih, soalnya ia sudah satu kelas dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Anak cantik bersurai indigo dengan kemampuan eye ability yang ia kenal satu minggu yang lalu saat pendaftran murid baru.

Oh yeah, betapa gembiranya ia saat mengetahui kalau ia berhasil satu kelas dengan Hinata. Waah, saat itu ia nyaris menangis bahagia.

Haha...

Mungkin saja saat ini Hinata sudah berada di kelasnya dan sedang celingak-celinguk mencari dirinya yang tak kunjung datang itu.

Baiklah, ada bagusnya juga ia mempercepat langkahnya saat ini.

-Grakk

Sakura membuka pintu kelas dan itu berhasil membuat anak-anak yang sudah berada di dalam kelas menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Terkejut? Heran? Ohh tunggu dulu, ada yang sedang menatapnya gembira.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi sesuai dugaannya. Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia tatkala melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di ambang pintu itu.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Bermaksud mengajak Sakura duduk di bangku sebelah yang kosong itu.

"Kau datang jam berapa, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura begitu ia duduk di kursinya.

Gadis yang ditanyai itu hanya diam seperti sedang berpikir.

"Entahlah, jam tujuh mungkin."

"Itu terlalu pagi, Hinata!"

"Hehe..." ia hanya tertawa pelan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Oh, Sakura teringat sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ne, Hinata. Ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu, nggak?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sepertinya sedang menahan ketawa.

"Yang mana? Ah!"

"Iya kan? Ingat, kan? Pfftt, aku nggak bisa nahan ketawaku kalau mengingat kejadian waktu itu."

"Hmpphh, iya ya, ahaha!"

 **-[Flashback On]-**

"Hinata kita..."

"Kita apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Kita.."

"Kita.."

"KITA NYASAAARRR, HIEEE!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"E..EEHHH?!" Hinata ikut-ikutan histeris.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang panik. Takut dan seram. Itulah yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua persis seperti pemeran film horor yang sedang ketakutan dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

Jalan koridor di depan bercabang dan hanya gelap serta sepi. Tidak bisa terlihat apa yang ada di depan sana.

"Kenapa di S.A bisa ada tempat seseram ini, sih?" Terdengar suara Sakura yang sedikit bergetar akibat ketakutan.

Sementara di depan mereka hanya ada jalan gelap, sebelah mereka justru ada kelas kosong yang tidak kalah sepi dan gelapnya dengan koridor horor ini.

"H..HIIII!"

-Deg!

"A..Apa?! Jangan kageti aku tiba-tiba, dong!" Sakura mengelus dadanya yang terkejut akibat teriakan mendadak Hinata.

"O..orang, aku melihat bayangan orang di kelas itu..." Hinata terlihat menunjuk sudut ruangan di dalam kelas itu.

"Eh? Aha..ahaha.. jangan bercanda, deh Hinata. Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu." Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan keadaan walau keringat dingin terus saja mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sedang ketakutan. Masa' sih? Masa' ada bayangan orang?

"Ta..tapi.."

"Sudahlah, hantu itu tidak a-"

-Krieettt

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka secara perlahan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dari kelas kosong tersebut.

Hiiii! Apalagi ini?

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh dengan sangat pelan ke arah sumber suara.

Keringat dingin terus mengalir tatkala melihat tidak ada siapapun dan apapun saat mereka menoleh. La..lalu siapa yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Hi..hinata..."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti seolah paham dengan isyarat Sakura untuk mengajak Hinata lari saja dari koridor sepi ini. Lari dan menerobos kegelapan di depan.

"Oke, satu..."

"Dua..."

"Ti.."

-GRASAKK

"GYAAAA!" Mereka berdua akhirnya lari sekencang-kencangnya seperti angin walau hitungan belum selesai.

Awawa! Apa tadi? Apa tadi?

Mereka hanya lari dan lari hingga asal memilih arah. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka hanyalah kucing biasa yang kebetulan lewat.

"Meong?"

Sakura terus berlari diikuti Hinata di sebelahnya. Hati mereka akhirnya bisa tenang saat melihat ada cahaya terang di depan mereka.

Syukurlah, syukurlah.

Entah karena kebetulan atau keajaiban, mereka dapat sampai di tempat pendaftaran tadi walau sedari tadi hanya lari tak tentu arah.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti berlari dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di sekitar mereka.

"Fyuuhh, selamat juga ya kita, Hinata.."

"Iya..hah,hah,..haha.."

"Haha.. hehe.. Ahahaha!"

"Tadi itu apa ya, Sakura-chan? Ahahaha!"

Mereka akhirnya tertawa lepas karena kebodohan mereka sendiri. Kenapa coba dari tadi nggak menggunakan eye ability milik Hinata agar lebih cepat menemukannya. Atau kalau tidak, Sakura seharusnya dapat menggunakan nature abilitynya untuk membuat api sebagai penerangan.

 **-[Flashback Off]-**

"Hehehe.. dan kau tahu, seminggu penuh perutku sakit karena tertawa, ahaha!" Ucap gadis pinkish itu seraya mengusap air matanya akibat tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura-chan.." sahut Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Haha, habisnya..."

-Tiririring~

Ah, bunyi nada dering terdengar dari tas Sakura yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Ah, sebentar ya, Hinata."

 **[Sakura Pov]**

Aku mulai meletakkan tasku di loker meja. Mengeluarkan handphone dari tas karena merasa ada pesan yang masuk ke handphone merah ini.

Syukurlah sekolah ini masih mengizinkan muridnya membawa handphone. Karena di sekolahnya yang dulu, ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan membawa handphone, camilan, aksesoris, dan lainnya yang membuat sekolah terasa begitu membosankan.

S.A memang luar biasa

Bingo! Sepertinya ada email masuk ke handphonenya. Pagi-pagi seperti ini dari siapa, sih?

"Ah.." Aku sedikit terkejut membaca pengirim mail itu.

Kushina-san. Atau lebih lengkapnya Namikaze Kushina. Ibu dari Menma Namikaze, teman masa kecilku yang sudah tiada.

'Sakura-chan pagi!

Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk di S.A bukan? Wiihh, pasti asyik ya. Sayang Menma tidak bisa menemanimu.

Orang-orang di S.A adalah orang-orang yang baik dan ramah, jadi kau bisa tenang. Aku yang alumni sekolah itu dapat menjaminnya seratus persen.

Oh ya, semangat buat tes kemampuan nanti. Biasanya setelah masuk, murid baru akan dites kemampuan abilitynya supaya bisa memastikan nilai kemampuan.

Dan satu lagi, beritahu aku bila kau sudah mendapat senjata. Aku penasaran seperti apa senjata yang kau dapat hihi...

Sudah dulu ya, lain kali Kushina baa-chan akan pulang ke Jepang.

Bye! XD'

Aku tersenyum membaca kalimat mail dari Kushina-san itu. Ia adalah orang kedua yang menyemangatiku pagi ini setelah orang tuaku.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-san" gumamku seraya mengetik kata "arigatou" di layar handphone dan kukirim ke Kushina-san.

Aku mengernyit heran pada kalimat terakhir dari wanita bersurai merah panjang ini. Senjata?

Apa artinya nanti ia akan mendapat senjata juga? Ah, sudahlah! Nanti juga ia akan tahu sendiri.

Kushina-san adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ceria. Saat ini ia sedang berada di Kanada bersama suaminya, Minato Namikaze. Semenjak kematian Menma, aku sering bertukar email dengannya layaknya teman dekat. Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati aku merasa tidak enak pada Kushina-san. Karena kematian Menma adalah karena ia telah melindungiku.

Benar, seandainya saja saat itu ia lebih kuat. Pasti Menma...

Tidak perlu...

" _Forehead~_ "

-Twitch!

Bentuk empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura begitu mendengar hal itu. Ucapan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sialan, siapa yang bi-"

Ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat gadis beriris mata aquamarine dan bersurai pirang pucat yang diikat bentuk ponytail sama seperti dirinya ini sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"I..INOO?!"

Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku sekaligus rivalku sejak aku masih berada di sekolah dasar. Gadis yang berusia sama denganku ini adalah temanku saat di sekolah dasar dan berpisah begitu masuk smp. Nah, sekarang ketemu lagi?!

"Ino kau sekolah disini juga?!" Tanyaku tidak serta merta percaya.

"Iya dong, secara aku kan juga ingin jadi guardian hebat lebih dari kamu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menggoda Sakura.

-Twitcht!

Anak kurang ajar ini nada bicaranya nggak pernah berubah sejak kecil ya. Sudah sifatnya kali...mengesalkan.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Hinata terheran-heran. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak. Dia ini adalah fansku ya-"

DUAKK!

"Ittai..." Aku meringis seraya mengusap kepalaku yang barusaja mendapat jitakan manis dari anak bermarga Yamanaka itu.

"Fans apanya, Hah?!" Desis Ino geram. Hehe, aku senang dapat mengerjainya. Bweekk, itu balasan untuk ucapanmu tadi.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, teman satu sekolah dasar Sakura. " ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata? Ya seperti biasanya, ia menyebutkan namanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Salam kenal, Ino-chan."

"Salam kenal juga ya, Hinata-chan."

Sedari tadi aku hanya melihat mereka berdua berkenalan sambil berpikir. Ino ini sejak kapan ia menjadi saint? Dulu di sekolah ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang saint. Jenis ability apa yang ia miliki kira-kira?

"Ne, Ino!" Panggilku santai.

"Apa?"

"Kau masuk ke S.A ini pasti kau seorang saint, bukan? Abiliy macam apa yang kau punya?" Tanyaku dengan nada serius.

Ino tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ability macam ini..."

-Ctik!

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat bola api kecil berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

"Oohh, Natura ability, toh." Dalam hati, jujur aku sedikit terkejut bahwa ia ternyata memang seorang saint sama sepertiku.

Yah, sama sepertiku. Pengguna Nature ability.

"Keren, keren! Ino-chan! Itu ability apa?" Ujar Hinata terkagum-kagum.

Astaga, apakah kekuatan para pemilik nature ability seperti sirkus atau pertunjukan apa di mata yang lain?

"Ohh, ini nature ability. Pengguna kekuatan ini memanfaatkan bantuan dari alam. Aku sudah menguasai tiga elemen yang berbeda." Jelas Ino dengan pose bangga itu.

Sementara aku hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya bangga menjelaskan tentang nature ability itu.

Heh, jadi hanya tiga? Hehe, kali ini aku menang, Shannaroo!

"Eh, sampai tiga? Sugoi, apa saja?" Tanyaku pura-pura kagum dengan penjelasan Ino. Hehe, kena kau!

"Hmm, seingatku sih, angin, tanah, dan api." Ia menjawab masih dengan pose bangganya itu.

Sejenak, aku memandang ke seisi kelas dan mengamati satu per satu anak yang akan jadi teman satu kelasku ini.

Eh, wahh, anak cool berambut raven itu satu kelas dengannya. Lucky banget!

Wah, wah, tapi kelihatannya dia bakal populer, nih. Sekarang saja banyak gadis yang diam-diam melihatnya sambil membicarakannya.

Tetapi cowok keren yang dibicarakan itu tak terlihat memperdulikannya dan sepertinya sedang menggerutu kesal seraya melihat handphone berwarna hitam yang ia pegang. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Waahh, lalu Sakura-chan sendiri punya ability apa?"

"Eh aku?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi?"

"Aku saint pengguna nature ability sama sepertinya, Hinata." Jawabku santai

"Waahh, lalu berapa elemen yang kau kuasai, Sakura-chan?"

Hehe, akhirnya ada yang bertanya juga. Ini pembalasanku Ino.

"Empat. Air, api, tanah, dan angin."

"E..EMPATT?!"

Hehe, kena kau! Haha..

Aku melihat wajah Ino yang sepertinya sedang super terkejut itu. Wah, wah, kaget ya sahabatmu ini telah jauh melampauimu, Ino.

"Satu kekuatan elemen lagi yang mampu kau kuasai kau akan menjadi rare saint, _Forehead_!"

"Eng..ya sih, aku sedang mempelajari cara mengendalikan tumbuhan. Tapi susahnya kebangetan."

Hinata hanya diam dan melihat kami berdua bicara.

"Ah, benar juga. Hinata ini saint berkekuatan eye ability yang hebat, lho!" Ucapku seraya merangkul Hinata.

"I..itu tidak benar, Sakura-chan!" Hinata terlihat tersipu malu atas perkataanku.

Tetapi aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dia adalah saint yang hebat. Dengan eye ability po..po... Posisition eye miliknya, ia memang luar biasa.

Kalau aku punya ability macam itu,pasti akan mudah menemukan alat tulisku yang sering hilang entah kemana. Pasti asyik, deh!

"Benarkah? Boleh kutahu eye ability dengan kekuatan apa?"

"Posisition eye. Dia mampu menentukan dengan tepat waktu serta jarak dari benda, orang, maupun tempat yang kita cari dari jarak berapapun." Jelasku yang membuat wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu dimana jodohku sekarang?" Tanya Ino dengan spontannya.

GUBRAKK!

"Jangan bercanda, deh, Ino!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti itu..." sambung Hinata.

-Grakkk!

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas termasuk aku, terkejut dan suasana berubah hening seketika.

Seorang wanita yang cantik beriris mata hazel dengan surai pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua dan berdada yang...ah, sudahlah, memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah berubah hening karena kedatangannya.

Siapa? Gurukah?

Itu pasti pertanyaan yang saat ini muncul di pikiran setiap anak di kelas ini.

"Salam kenal, murid kelas satu. Namaku Tsunade Senju. Saint Knight nature ability di S.A. Mulai hari ini akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Jelasnya di depan kelas.

Ekspresiku saat pertama kali melihat orang ini hanya dapat terheran dan senang. Heran dengan perkataannya yang mengenai "Saint Knight" tersebut dan senang karena walikelasku adalah saint nature ability sama sepertiku.

"Nah, sekarang, boleh kalian memperkenalkan diri dulu di bangku kalian masing-masing sehingga aku bisa mengingat wajah ka-"

"MAAF, SAYA TERLAMBATTT!"

Seluruh kelas hening seketika dan seluruh pandangan mata tertuju ke sumber suara termasuk aku dan Tsunade-san.

Deg!

A..apa ini..

Mustahil, jadi dia...dia sungguhan ada.

Yang kemarin itu ternyata bukan halusinasinya semata?

 **[Normal Pov]**

Tubuh Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut tampak gemetaran. Ia seperti sedang membeku di tempat karena mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara yang familiar di telinganya.

Dan apa yang ada di depan kelas saat ini berhasil membuatnya bungkam seketika seolah suaranya lenyap ditelan bumi. Kerinat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuhnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Mana mungkin! Mana mungkin!

Menma yang seharusnya sudah tiada saat ini sedang berada di depan kelas seraya tersenyum kikuk karena telah terlambat?!

Apa ini sejenis halusinasi lagi? Tidak! Semua orang kini sedang menatap pemuda bersurai blonde dan beriris mata shappire yang hanya diam memperhatikan wali kelas barunya yang sepertinya sedikit kesal atas keterlambatannya.

"Anak muda... jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu, cepat duduk di kursimu dan jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi..." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan seraya mendeathglare pemuda mirip Menma tersebut.

'Se..seram, wali kelas yang satu ini seram...'

"Ba..Baik!" Sahut anak itu tegas lalu berjalan perlahan mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

Kebetulan, bangku di sebelah cowok keren tersebut kosong dan ia segera menempatinya.

"Dobe, kenapa hari pertama begini kau justru telat, aku menunggumu dari tadi, baka!" Bisik anak bermata Onyx itu kepada anak dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya yang baru saja menduduki bangku di sebelahnya.

"Apa boleh buat, Teme. Kau tahu sendiri rumahku sangat jauh dari tempat ini." Balas anak itu.

Bisa terdengar oleh Sakura bahwa kedua anak yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya saat ini sedang bicara dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh sang wali kelas. Ah, sekarang Sakura mengerti. Cowok itu tadi menggerutu kesal seraya melihat handphonenya karena sedang menunggu anak itu datang tapi akhirnya telat.

Sudah Sakura duga bahwa satu minggu yang lalu itu bukan halusinasinya semata. Saat itu ia jelas melihat anak itu ada di seberang ruang pendaftaran bersama anak berambut raven itu sedang berbicara.

Ta..tapi ini aneh, seharusnya Menma sudah tiada. Anak itu Menma atau orang lain yang sangat mirip Menma?

Saudara kembar Menmakah? Nanti Sakura pasti akan menanyakannya kepada Kushina-san.

"Baik harap tenang! Sebelum kalian memperkenalkan diri, aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang berstatus demon dan angel di kelas ini. Harap berdiri bagi yang memiliki kedua status tersebut! " ujar Tsunade memecah keheningan.

'Eh? Status demon dan status angel? Apalagi itu?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Awalnya, semua murid hanya saling menoleh satu sama lain hingga membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa saja anak yang memiliki status tersebut.

Namun akhirnya ada sekitar sepuluh anak yang berdiri dari bangkunya. Termasuk pemuda berciri fisik persis Menma itu.

"Bagus, lalu siapa saja yang berstatus demon di sini? Tolong angkat tangan kalian!"

Ada sekitar lima anak yang mengangkat tangan dan lagi-lagi anak mirip Menma tersebut masuk dalam hitungan.

Lima demon berarti lima selanjutnya adalah angel. Bagus, jumlah yang seimbang.

Tsunade pun menyuruh sepuluh anak itu untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Apa ada yang tahu maksud dari status demon dan status angel tersebut?" Tanya Tsunade yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh seluruh murid.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan."

"Di kelas ini pasti terdapat bermacam-macam ability. Nature ability, Holy ability, Darkness ability, dan Eye ability. Namun tidak semua saint mampu menguasai holy ability dan darkness ability. Hanya saint berstatus angel dan demon yang sudah merupakan keturunan keluarga tersebut yang dapat memiliki ability itu."

Eh? Hanya saint berstatus angel dan demon saja? Apalagi karena garis keturunan keluarga.

Kami semua terkecuali sepuluh anak tadi terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

"Bisa dibilang holy ability dan darkness ability tidak akan mampu dikuasai oleh saint lainnya. " lanjut Tsunade.

"Waahh, kalau begitu saint khusus ya, Sakura-chan?" Ujar Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Sepertinya iya..." Jawab Sakura pelan.

Sakura sendiri masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa hanya saint berstatus angel saja yang memiliki holy ability? Lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Sakura memiliki sedikit holy ability tapi tidak ada satu pun orang tuanya yang memiliki status angel. Kedua orangtuanya sendiri adalah saint nature ability.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian perkenalkan nama kalian serta ability kalian. Dimulai dari kau, gadis cina!" Tsunade menunjuk anak berambut cepol dua yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Ba..baik! Nama saya Tenten. Saint holy ability dan natute ability. Salam kenal." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk kembali dan dilanjutkan dengan anak beralis tebal yang langsung berdiri penuh semangat.

"Namaku Rock Lee! Saint nature ability. Salam kenal semuanya. Semoga kita bisa menjalani masa muda kita di S.A dengan baik!" Ucapnya tegas seraya mengacungkan jempol dan menunjukkan barisan gigi putih menyilaukan miliknya.

Haha...

Dan kami semua yang melihatnya bersweatdrop ria bersama.

Oke, lupakan itu saat ini. Ada yang lebih penting.

Kenapa bisa, di dunia ini ada satu orang lagi yang mirip dengan Menma yang sudah meninggal?!

-Jiiitttt

Sakura tidak berhenti memperhatikan anak misterius itu hingga tidak sadar kalau gilirannya sudah tiba.

"Psst, Sakura-chan!"

"..." Sakura masih terdiam dan serius memperhatikan anak itu.

"Sakura-chan! Giliranmu!" Bisik Hinata dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ba..baik!"

Sakura tersentak dan dengan cepat berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Saint nature ability dan holy ability."

Sontak saja seisi kelas terkejut dan serentak menatap Sakura yang sedang keheranan karena reaksi mereka yang mengejutkan. Tak terkecuali dua sahabat baru Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.

Apa? Apa ada kesalahannya dalam berkenalan tadi?

"Haruno-san, aku tidak melihatmu diantara sepuluh orang tadi. Kenapa kau tidak berdiri?" Tanya Tsunade cukup serius.

-Jleb!

Benar, daritadi Sakura sendiri bingung tentang hal itu.

Nah, kali ini Sakura harus jawab apa? Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya memiliki holy ability. Tetapi ia tidak berbohong, holy ability miliknya mampu menyembuhkan luka sampai tingkat tertentu.

Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Karena saya tidak memiliki status saint angel dalam keluarga saya. " Jawab Sakura lirih tapi cukup tegas.

Hal itu justru membuat Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Lalu, jika kau tidak berstatus angel, kenapa kau memiliki holy ability?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi saya tidak bohong, sensei! Holy ability milikku mampu menyembuhkan luka." Kali ini Sakura berbicara tegas seolah-olah ingin dipercaya.

Awalnya Tsunade hanya terdiam dengan wajah masih bingung. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai gadis pinkish itu walau terbilang aneh.

Seharusnya saint yang tak memiliki status angel dalam keluarga mereka tak akan mampu menguasai holy ability

Nah sekarang tiba giliran anak misterius satu itu. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar sebelum berkenalan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Saint darkness ability dan nature ability! Salam kenal-ttebayo!" Ucapnya tegas namun penuh semangat.

Dan sekali lagi, ia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya sebelum duduk kembali.

Saat anak misterius yang mirip Menma tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, pandangan mata Sakura tak pernah lepas dari wajah anak yang bernama Naruto.

'Naruto ya..bukan Menma, haha...' pikir Sakura kecewa.

Yah, mana mungkin teman masa kecilnya itu masih hidup sekarang. Waktu itu kan jelas sekali Menma pergi menghilang dari dunia ini selamanya di depan matanya.

Tapi senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut cengiran itu... sangat mirip dengan Menma.

Naruto, kau sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa sangat mirip dengannya? Wajah, mata, suara bahkan cengiran itu terlalu mirip dengan Menma.

"Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya..." gumam gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah mengepal erat seolah menahan emosinya.

Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sakura hanya terheran dengan sikap Sakura yang cukup aneh.

'Apa gara-gara anak bernama Naruto itu, ya?' Pikir Hinata.

Akhirnya semua anak telah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

Cowok keren dan cool itu akhirnya diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang saint darkness ability dan nature ability. Ia cool dan kelihatannya tidak banyak bicara. Sebenarnya itu juga sisi kerennya, sih. Jelas sekali bahwa para gadis di kelas 1-3 ini tergila-gila pada saint berstatus demon ini.

Tentu saja tidak untuk Sakura Haruno.

Ia jauh lebih tertarik kepada anak bernama Naruto itu. Bukan karena suka atau apa, ia hanya sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu. Mungkinkah dia saudara kembar Menma?

•

•

•

* * *

-KRIIIINGGG!

Ah, bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi.

Anak-anak kelas 1-3 langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Entah hanya karena ingin berkeliling melihat sekolah S.A yang luas ini atau karena memang perut mereka sudah tak bisa ditoleransi alias lapar dan menunju kantin.

Tetapi tidak semua anak pergi keluar dari kelasnya, beberapa anak perempuan memilih tinggal di dalam kelas saja.

Termasuk Sakura yang saat ini sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya seraya menggerutu tidak jelas.

ia sedang membuka akun mail miliknya dan mencari satu subjek yang penting yaitu ibu Menma, Kushina Namikaze.

'Kushina-san, apa kabar?'

Setelah mengetik seperti itu ia mengirimnya.

-Tiriring~

Astaga cepat sekali jawabannya.

'Baik, Sakura-chan. Gimana menurutmu tentang S.A? Seru bukan?'

'Lumayan, tapi banyak sekali kejutan yang aku dapat di sini. Sungguh membingungkan.'

'Begitukah? Kejutan macam apa?'

'Banyak, lain kali aku akan ceritakan. Oh ya, Kushina-san, apa kau memiliki anak kembar?'

Kali ini balasan dari Kushina cukup lama.

'Ahaha, kau ini bicara apa, Sakura-chan. Sejak awal anakku hanya Menma seorang. Aku mana pernah punya anak kembar.'

Sakura yang melihat balasan itu langsung termenung saat itu juga.

Tidak punya anak kembar? Yang benar saja!

'Sungguh? Hanya Menma?'

'Iya, sungguh. Apa aku perlu terbang ke Jepang saat ini juga agar kau percaya?'

'Etto, tidak, tidak perlu, kok. Aku percaya sekali.'

Jika Kushina-san tidak pernah memiliki anak kembar, lalu siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu? Dan kenapa bisa semirip itu dengan Menma?

Duplikatnya? Klonnya?

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, deh. Lalu siapa?

"Sakura-chan!" Panggilan Hinata membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone menatap wajah gadis saint eye ability tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Ini minumanmu, _Forehead !_ " Ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan satu gelas minuman berisi jus strawberry.

"Terima kasih. tapi tolong. Jangan panggil aku _Forehead, Pig!"_ Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum dan mendeathglare sahabatnya tersebut.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

-GRAKKK

"Minna, ada berita gawat! Berita gawat!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk sambil membawa sekantong penuh camilan di tangannya. Sepertinya ia barusaja dari kantin sekolah.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat kami semua terkejut dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Choji?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau mengenalnya, Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, dia anak dari teman ayahku."

Choji menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya.

"Jangan kaget ya, besok..." Choji sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat kami penasaran.

"Besok..."

"Ya, besok apa?"

"Besok..."

"..."

"Akan dilakukan Tes ability untuk seluruh murid baru S.A."

"..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NANIIIII?!"

Dan seisi kelas pun menjadi histeris.

* * *

 **Jreengg Jreengg! (Chapter 02 End)**

 **Tbc...**

 **Rnr? Any review, Minna-san^^?**


End file.
